


Hybrids Deserve Pets Too

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Demon Bad, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Short One Shot, Skephalo, angel bad, can be taken as romantic or platonic, diamond monster skeppy, half angel half demon bad, pet! That! Angel!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Bad is a demon-angel hybrid and Skeppy is one impressed diamond monster.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 135
Collections: Anonymous





	Hybrids Deserve Pets Too

“Woah,” was Skeppy’s only reaction to the man in front of him. Skeppy thought he was a good height but, standing at nine-and-a-half feet, Bad towered over him.   
“Is this, like, your true form or something?” The shorter asked, staring at the other’s multitude of eyes and wings. Bad giggled.   
“Yeah, I guess you could call it that,” He answered cheerily, the rings on his tail clinking together as it wagged back and forth.   
“Are… are the rings functional? Do they serve a purpose?”   
“Not really sure, if I’m being honest. They’re probably just there because I’m a hybrid.” The two sat in silence for a bit, Skeppy still eyeing Bad’s tail and ears.   
“...Can I touch it?” The brunette impulsively said.   
“What, you wanna touch my ears too?” Bad laughed as Skeppy’s eyes sparkled.   
“Can I?!” Skeppy yelled, excitement filling his features. The taller blinked a few times before sighing.   
“I was joking, but I guess I don’t mind since you’re my best friend.” Bad smiled awkwardly and swung his tail forward so the diamond could pet to his heart’s content. Several sets of eyes blinked at the shorter of the two as he cautiously ran his hand over the smooth surface. The hybrid hummed happily as Skeppy tested the action again. He laughed.  
“What, are you a cat or something?” Bad’s eyes snapped down to meet his. The brunette froze before shivering from the intense stare. Skeppy grumbled an apology before continuing to pet absentmindedly.   
“Shut it you muffin, you can’t judge when you chirp!” Bad exclaimed and Skeppy faux gasped in offense. He let go of the tail and stood on his tip-toes, making grabby-hands towards the other’s ears. Bad gave a “you’re a child” look but still bent down for the little monster. The feathers flicked before unfamiliar hands gently touched them, rubbing in a soothing way.   
“They’re so soft,” Skeppy mumbled, mouth open slightly in awe. Bad laughed as the brunette rubbed his face against the fluff of the feathers. He yelped, Skeppy pulling back immediately.   
“Skeppy! Your spikes came out!” The hybrid’s brows furrowed in anger.   
“Whoops… sorry Bad, they’re just so... so fluffy and nice!” The diamond whined.   
“So you got lost in the sauce,” Bad said and stood back up, stroking his chin confidently.   
“I don’t think that means what you think it means.” Skeppy averted his eyes and laughed awkwardly.   
“We should get going.” The half-angel reasoned, reminding the two that they, in fact, left to get supplies.   
“Okay, okay. Just lean down one more time.” Bad playfully rolled his eyes and complied.  
“I really don’t get your obsession with my ea-“ The shorter cut him off by patting his head twice. Bad sat in shock as Skeppy skipped off.   
“Off we go!” He sang as the crouched male snapped out of his daze.   
“Sgeppyyy, wait uppp!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of my bbh design :0]
> 
> https://noonwardmoss.tumblr.com/post/642515282552832000/this-flopped-on-twt-but-heres-my-bad-design-i


End file.
